the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Bangladesh and Rakhine
The United Condominiums of Bangladesh and Rakhine (Sanskrito-Bengali: বাংলাদেশ এবং রাখাইনের সংযুক্ত কনডমিনিয়ামগুলি) is a nation covering the entire Bay of Bengal. It's capital is Jammuna, and it's largest city is Dikyaga. It's official language is Sanskrito-Bengali. History The first tribe to step in the Bay of Bengal was the Sanskrits, on which they developed the first culture in Maraganj, on 234. They created their own kingdom there, The Maharaghanga Kingdom, which lasted for 120 years, before it was established again as the Puratharaya Kingdom. The Puratharaya Kingdom was once taken over by the Gurkhas, with their own kingdom, the Gurkhana Empire. Over there, they established the first Buddhist temple on what is now Bangladesh and Rakhine: The Sri Vashugreliayapagaiya Temple, on Badarush. The Garaujaya people took over the Gurkhas and established a trading port there, which led to the creation of a new kingdom, the Garaujash empire. It was taken over by Muslim missionaries from the Yahab Nuvid Caliphate in 1244, by the prophet Mohamed Al Idris, and conquered all of what is now northern India and Gurkhail. It had the biggest trade center on the era, and led to the construction of a mosque similar to Mecca's Mother Mosque, located on what is now Hejaz. The Mughal Empire conquered the Bengali Empire in 1453, and thus ending the Muslim legacy of the Sanskritis, and the writing on Arabic script there. They expelled many tribes, the Chitagangese and the Garamanjese, and they took over the island of Chez-Nabir, on which is now Haraiganj. A German port was established in 1498 in what is now Mirgoyaan, and exported many types of paper and cosmetics to the Burgundian Circle of the Holy Roman Empire. It was then taken over by the Mughals in 1506, but the Germans took it back in 1516, with not only the renovation of the port, but an entire big settlement's foundation, which would led to the establishment of a German colony. The British took over the Bay of Bengal and the whole of what is now India in 1739, ending the legacy of the German Colony, and the start of the Colony of Eastern Indiana. The Nahwabs, which are the superior race of the autonomists in the Bengal, were unsatisfied with the colony's regiment, which killed 58,483 people. For that, a new autonomous settlement has been made, named Gurjamapatty. It promoved the expansion of Bengalis and the teaching of the Quran, the Ramayana and other religious books there. The British took over the city in 1854, to build an university there, so they moved to an abandoned place called Harbajagin. The Assamese people made a revolution against the colony of Eastern Indiana on 1867, to make a republic there. It was a failed attempt, so many Assamese people were in jail. This was one of the few events that led to the British-East Indianan Wars, which lasted from 1872 to 1896, and caused the death of at least 50,000 Bengalis. The Rakhine community were at it's point of uprising, but Eastern Indiana had been promoved the eastern part of the colony of Myanmar to an autonomous part of the colony, which led to a new era of enslavement for the Arakan people. The people then agreed with the Bengalis in 1897, so they started a new revolution for a new, independent republic, of which the Bengalis called Bangladesh and the Arakans called it Karahsij. It was a failed attempt, because of the serious conflict they had within the two races shortly after. The British then took over the city of Taungjan. A revolution, made in 1919, was made due to Britain getting at it's highest peak in that era, and stealing Bangladeshi and Arakan people. It was led by Sharuf Al-Mazid and Regoli Gayachin, and on the 21th of February, more than million people had been died, both Bangladeshi and British. They called the Red Day, and on the midnight of that day, the Republic of Bangladesh had been established there. The Arakans were dissatisfied with that unified republic, so they made a coup d'etat in 1923 to have their autonomy. So, the United Condominiums of Bangladesh and Rakhine had been established, and since then, increasing the economy of the Arakan people. TBA Economy TBA Culture TBA Subdivisions Bangladesh is divided into 14 states. Symbols Bangladesh's flag was adopted in 1920. Bangladesh's emblem was adopted in 1923. Bangladesh's anthem is Ekusher Gaan, and it's national song is Rajra Bosagi, both adopted in 1927.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project